


Just One Afternoon

by Cherrigloss (CherriGloss)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Theres actually no plot, and very little editing, im tired and have no motivation, so i just wrote my boys being soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriGloss/pseuds/Cherrigloss
Summary: Renjun studies, then comes home to meet his boyfriends and falls asleep.(That's literally the entire thing, its just very soft)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 60





	Just One Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the span of about 30 minutes and Im way too tired to do any actual editing, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing any of the NCT boys so Im very sorry if they are out of character

It was late morning, that time where it felt like the hours were just a bit too long, when the 15 minutes spent reading a passage felt like 20 or 30. 

It was Renjun’s favorite time of day, where he felt most productive and getting some of his best work done. He was often found in a café, settled into a table near the back with various textbooks, pens, and loose sheets of paper strewn around creating an organized mess. 

Or at least that’s what his boyfriends would call it. They would never understand his system of doing things no matter how many times he explained it to them. After a while he’d given up on explanations and just accepted the teasing and jokes about his seemingly “messed up” system. 

The music playing through his headphones ended and the sounds of the café softly filtered in. Renjun sighed and pulled out his phone to search for another playlist. 

But of course, at that time one of his boyfriends showed up. “Renjun, aren’t you supposed to be studying?”

“And aren’t you supposed to be minding your own business?” He quipped back without a second thought turning his eyes from his phone to Jaemin standing above him. 

“Yes,” He Jaemin slid into the seat next to him. “My business is you.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Of course it is.”

“Hey I came to this coffee shop on the opposite side of campus just to see you. I don’t really need this kind of sass right now."

“Well its not my fault Hyuck is the loudest person I’ve ever met.” Renjun sighed and started scooping his papers into neat stacks. 

“Yeah but for some reason you were the one who wanted us to move in.” Jaemin spotted Renjun’s cold cup of coffee sitting near the edge of the table and took a sip before scrunching his face in disgust. “Ew, what is this?”

“Its coffee,” Renjun said looking back down at his phone. “If you want the poison you call coffee, you’ll have to buy it yourself.”

He didn’t even have to look up to see the pout on his boyfriend’s face. “Jeno would buy me a coffee.”

“Good. Maybe you should go ask him.” Renjun turned back to his book, words slightly muffled buy the highlighter cap hanging out of his mouth. Jaemin huffed and rested his head in his hands and kept his eyes on him, in what Renjun could only describe as puppy eyes. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and caved. “My wallet is in the front pouch of my backpack.”

Jaemin made a small happy noise before he was digging through Renjun’s backpack before sitting back up with a huge smile. “I’ll be right back.” Renjun hummed and watched him waltz away out of the side of his eye. 

Within a few minutes Jaemin was right back by his side, a fresh cup of what would only be considered by a handful of people as coffee. He slid into the bench next to his boyfriend with a soft sigh. “Thank you honey.”

Renjun sighed. “And what do I get out of it?”

Jaemin leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll figure that out later.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I look forward to it.” Jaemin hummed, taking another sip of his coffee. 

By the time the sun started dipping beneath the horizon, Renjun could feel his eyes skipping words, and his hand cramping from holding a pencil for too long. 

Jaemin’s head was resting on his shoulder, as he scrolled through his phone, more to waste time than for entertainment. 

“Hey,” Renjun tapped Jaemin’s head to get his attention. “You ready to go home?”

“I would hardly call the shitty house on the edge of campus home,” Jaemin snorted, sitting up. “But yes.”

They packed up quickly and set out for the long walk back to their house. It was chilly bordering just on the edge of cold, a sure sign that winter was fast approaching. Renjun pulled his sweater closer to his body and gripped Jaemin’s hand just a little bit tighter, seeking the small amount of warmth he was able to draw from him. 

Soon enough they arrived at the small building they called home. Renjun sighed as soon as he got inside, the warm air wrapping him up. 

They wandered into the living room, finding the rest of their boyfriends curled into a knot on the small couch, a forgotten drama playing on the tv. Jeno looked up when he heard them enter the room. 

“Hey,” he sleepily ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “How was the café?”

“Quiet, until this weirdo came in and robbed me.” Renjun jabbed a thumb at Jaemin who was standing behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know there was a smile on his face. 

“Its not robbing if I pay you back.” Jaemin pointed out. 

“True, but you still haven’t said what you’re going to give me.”

“I’ll get on my knees for you,” He offered. 

Renjun considered that offer. Jaemin rarely got on his knees for anyone, save Jeno. And if the noises he made were any indication, he was good at it. 

“I’ll think about it,” Renjun finally said, knowing the answer would most likely be a yes. 

Jaemin seemed to recognize this too and smiled, giving him a wink before walking out of the room calling out before he was completely gone, “Find me if you make up your mind.”

“That was impressive,” A voice behind Renjun sounded, and he jumped forgetting he wasn’t alone. 

“Oh shut up,” Renjun grabbed the closest pillow he could find and flung it as hard as he could at Donghyuck who seemingly woke up, or at least decided he wanted to be apart of the conversation around him. 

“Hey this is abuse!” He cried immediately, flinging his hands over his face. 

“Be grateful it was a pillow and not my fist,” Renjun warned, a little too tired for there to be any real bite behind his words. Donghyuck just grinned and stuck his   
tongue out earning a sigh from Renjun and a light smack on the head from Jeno. 

“Watch it,” He warned to Hyuck’s pitiful whine. Jeno leaned down to place a kiss on his pout, and Renjun smiled at them. 

“Do I get one of those?” He asked.

“Do you deserve it?” Came Hyuck’s quick reply. 

Renjun huffed and crossed his arms. “I’ve been studying all morning, ask Jaemin. What have you been doing? Being a slob?” It was almost too easy to tease Donghyuck, but that’s what made it so fun. Renjun enjoyed every second of it. 

Donghyuck stayed silent, knowing that Renjun was probably right. Renjun just grinned and stood up, only to collapse into Jeno’s lap a second later, reveling in his warmth. His lips were even warmer, making Renjun all but melt in his lap.

“How much longer are you going to sit here?” He asked when they eventually broke apart. 

“Why? Are you going to stay here?” Jeno looked at the boyfriend in his lap with affection, running his fingers through Renjun’s impossibly soft hair. Renjun just hummed his yes, eyes already closing. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jeno’s voice was soft and wasn’t helping with Renjun’s already drowsy state. “I was going to make dinner so I can’t stay.” He glanced behind him at Donghyuck who was busy messing with his phone. “I’ll leave you with Hyuck if you promise not to fight.”

“’m too tired to fight,” Renjun’s voice was slurred and he was barely fighting off the wave of sleep that suddenly washed over him. 

“Good.” Then he pointed at Donghyuck next with a warning, “Don’t fight or you’ll sleep in the extra bed.” With that he got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the duo on the couch to themselves. 

Within a few minutes Renjun was asleep, one of Donghyucks arms holding him tight and a smile on his face. 

And later, if he did meet Jaemin in the bathroom for his payment, that was nobody’s business but his own.


End file.
